


Soular Flare

by thedreamerdelta



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Anal Fingering, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Feedback Loops, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Sharing a Brain, The Author Regrets Everything, You Have Been Warned, just in case, mostly just references though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamerdelta/pseuds/thedreamerdelta
Summary: Like a sunset’s last rays and sunrise’s first gleamingin your dreams they welcome and bid you good night,and in your sleep they wish you good morning.Astral and Umbral in balance -as you had always been -were always meant to be.-(a shameless pwp dreamfic for ‘Novel Pairing’ month. please forgive me)
Relationships: Ardbert (Final Fantasy XIV)/Reader, Ardbert/Reader/Emet-Selch, Ardbert/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ardbert/Warrior of Light/Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: August Novel Pairing Challenge 2020





	Soular Flare

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any tags you think I am missing, please let me know.

“So, what’s your excuse for summoning me _this_ time, hero?” Emet-Selch - no, Hades - asked you lazily. He was standing by the table in your Pendants suite picking haphazardly through a fruit bowl, stopped to consider an apple briefly, then put it back and opened his mouth again. “Well?”

It was true. There were no monsters to defeat, no world-ending problems that needed solved, but...Did you really need an excuse? you thought as you looked between the two men in your room. You shook your head. Not really.

Turning your attention back to the beautiful night sky outside, you leaned out the window, deep in thought. They were both _here_ \- well, for the time being, anyway. Wasn’t that excuse enough?

Then again, you weren’t the only one with an input on the decision. You felt Ardbert come up behind you as your aether prickled with the distinct feeling of like recognizing like. 

“It’s _your_ dreamscape,” Ardbert murmured into your ear before he gently kissed your cheek, and you shivered from more than just the cold breeze blowing in through the window. “That means you ought to do whatever you want.”

“It’s _our_ soul,” you rebutted, vainly trying to maintain some sense of decorum as he nuzzled into the curve of your neck.

(It wasn’t fair, that he always knew right where you liked him best, but that was one of the perks of being in perfect harmony with the other part of yourself.)

Gasping as he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, you continued, “You get a say, too, you know.” You felt him smile against your skin. 

“Don’t you think it’s the least we deserve?” he persuaded. “You’ve worked so hard, for so long. We both have, really.”

“Ahem.” Hades cleared his throat. “I _am_ standing right here, you know. Are you going to invite _my_ opinion of this? Or shall I take my leave?” 

You sighed. Ever the dramatic. He always _did_ hate being ignored. 

Ardbert scoffed. “Wait your turn, old man.” He gripped your waist tightly, arms bulky from years of wielding a large battleaxe showing their strength as you are nearly bruised in his affectionate clutches. “You’re not the only one around here with needs.” He returns his attentions to the curve of your ear, your neck, anything he can reach.

“Says the _fragment_.”

“Alright, that’s enough, you two.” You wiggled free of Ardbert’s trapping embrace and twisted around to face the both of them, resting your hands on your hips. “I didn’t dream you up just to watch you fight...again.” Smiling sadly, you walked up to the Ascian and enveloped him in your arms, tucking your head under his jaw. “Come on. I’ve had enough of fighting, Hades. I really have. Haven’t you?” You directed the last question at both of them as you coaxed your engendered sorcerer to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He tensed at your first touch, then relaxed into you, letting you remove his hood and rest your chin on the crown of his head as he gave in and sat down. “As you wish.”

Ardbert merely sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before walking closer to where the two of you were sitting on the bed. “Whipped, you are.” The warrior grinned at the man’s scowl. “Then again, we wouldn’t be here if you weren’t, so I suppose I ought to offer words of thanks rather than beratement, huh?” 

He watched Emet-Selch’s face carefully, eyes flickering over to you. At your silent nod of approval and encouragement he pressed his lips softly - no more than a brush, really - to the Ascian’s own - once, twice - and then gripped his robes and pulled him into his mouth more earnestly, the leaner man nearly lifted up and off the bed by the warrior’s arms as easily as the handle of an oversized weapon. 

How it _burned_ you to see them both like this, your soul and your storyteller intertwined, bringing light and darkness both into your life in equal measure with lips and tongue and tooth and nail. 

The light of your own sun was blindingly brilliant, made even more so by your fragment’s Rejoining - but even the brightest of stars still yet needed a backdrop to shine against. For had either side truly won, there would be no story to tell, now would there?

Thus, Astral and Umbral in balance - as you had always been - were always meant to be. 

You watched as they finally broke apart for air. Hades was by now breathing quite heavily, but the cocky smirk still hadn’t left his face. “Those... Those were decidedly _not_ words of thanks, worldless hero.” 

Ardbert’s eyes narrowed. 

“I do invite you to try again, if you like,” Hades leaned in, eyes burning bright gold with mischief, “but I suggest you _mean it_ this time.” And as the sorcerer leaned forward to claim your soulmate’s lips for his own, you felt an answering call of playfulness from within-

_(as a shepherd calling a missing part of her flock)_

-and caught the Ascian’s arms, pulling them sharply behind his back and preventing him from closing that final distance.

“Why don’t you get him ready for you, instead?” you ask. A rhetorical question, meant more for the thrill of Hades getting to hear what was going to be done to him than actual given directions, but Ardbert nodded back at you nonetheless.

“Oh?” Hades asked you over his shoulder as you held his arms tight, preventing him from moving them a single ilm. Nobody could overpower you in your own mind, not even an unsundered Ascian. “Getting feisty, little traveler?”

You laughed, and bit his neck sharply. He hissed in a breath. 

“You really should know better,” Ardbert said. He dropped to his knees, and with a stray thought shared between the two of your minds you had the three of you unclothed in a flash of light. “We’ve always been _feisty_.”

He spread Hades’ legs wide with powerfully muscled arms and angled the Ascian’s hips upwards. A last smug look up at the man at the both of your mercies between the two of you - which was no mercy at all, really - and Ardbert leaned in closer, darting the tip of his soft, wet tongue against, around, _inside_ the ring of him so very shallowly.

With your lips pressed to Hades’ neck, breaking him down bite by claiming bite and soothing each spot after with a soft kiss, you couldn’t exactly see what Ardbert was doing, but the moans from his lips assured you the combination thereof was very enjoyable indeed.

“Such backtalk from you today,” you whispered in Hades’ ear as he struggled and panted beautifully, your beloved fragment all but devouring the man in his enthusiasm. “You don’t get to have your arms back until he comes inside you, _got it_?”

He groaned, both at what Ardbert’s tongue was doing to his entrance as well as your response. “Just for _once_ , can’t you let me have my way?”

“Never,” you replied with relish. 

Leaning over as best you could from your vantage point behind Hades’ shoulder, you watched as Ardbert pulled back and glanced up at you. Wordlessly you nodded in response to the silent question, and a glass vial of oil appeared by his knee. Through the haze of your shared minds you could feel as Ardbert wanted - no, _needed_ to be inside him, watching that smug look fall apart as he was piece-by-piece taken apart until he was thoroughly, utterly _wrecked_. 

You felt Hades shake as a lubricated finger pushed into him, slowly, carefully, and dragged out again. 

“See,” you cooed at him from beside his flushed ear, watching his legs tremble in Ardbert’s firm grip. “Isn’t it better to just let us give in? To just let us win?”

“ _Why_ must you always insist on being the victor,” he rasped out, swallowing hard in a fruitless attempt to maintain his unruffled persona.

“Because you lose _ever_ so beautifully,” you replied, knowing the heady tone of his voice betrayed his true thoughts - despite his complaints. 

You sat and watched silently, smugly, as your warrior added more oil and a second finger. Hades shuddered and closed his eyes.

That wouldn’t do.

“Now, Hades, be a dear and open your eyes for me, would you?” you asked, trailing a hand down his chest, rubbing and caressing along his bare skin.

He whined.

“I said, _open them_ ,” you commanded him and pinched his nipple roughly. He gasped, golden eyes flying open against his will at the sharp bite of pain. 

Ardbert used the opportunity to begin scissoring the two fingers, opening the Ascian up as his gaze fixated on the motion. 

“That’s it, there you go. _Look_ at him. Watch him as he fingers your tight hole.” Your breath tickled his ear as he panted wordlessly, head spinning. “You’ve always been so good at that for us, haven’t you? Watching, waiting, _wanting_?” He gritted his teeth in his efforts to stay quiet, but at a pointed crook of Ardbert’s fingers he lost the battle with himself and _keened._

“You always followed where I led you, have always been able to take whatever I gave you, to go wherever I took you.” You ran your hand through his hair soothingly. “Are you ready to follow us again now, my love?”

He nodded shakily, and Ardbert withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with his entrance.

“Remember to breathe, darling.” You tilted his face up to you and kissed his beautiful lips to distract him from the pressure. 

With a plentiful dash of lubricant and effort the tip of Ardbert’s cock slipped into him, and as Hades cried out into your mouth, a sudden jolt passed like levin throughout your body, forcing you at once to realize two very, _very_ important things: 

1 - As if there were once more but merely one shared body for the two parts of your sundered soul that were present, you could _feel_ yourself slipping into his entrance, feedback from a phantom limb driving a loop of pleasure sparking sensation straight up from your groin, a hitherto unknown _amazing_ feeling of warm, tight, _clenching heat_ , and-

2 _-_ You pulled back and looked down at Hades, jaw slack and eyes shut in bliss, and with the flash of an echoed, fractal, staticked memory surfacing with a vengeance to overlay his face with another, brighter and younger version of himself you realize- 

_(we’ve done this_ **_before,_ ** _haven’t we?)_

Ardbert, it seemed, got the same memory as you, as he stopped briefly and met your shocked gaze with his own widened bright blue eyes.

_Was that...?_ he asked you silently.

 _I think so,_ you sent back **.**

We grinned savagely. 

Hades didn’t stand a chance, really.

Teasing our length slowly in and out of the tight ring of muscle, our pace left only the promise of Hades’ fulfillment. Even after we pushed all the way into him, our rhythm kept steady and even, not speeding up despite how he groaned and whined, his muscles clenching at us and pulling us even deeper inside. Fingers tweaked and pinched at his nipples, nails scraped down his thighs and left beautiful bright-red trails, one of our hands brushed Hades’ cock lightly, teasing him a hairsbreadth from coming undone while dancing on the tip of the edge ourselves and yet not letting any of us fall over it, still, _still_ never letting him come-

Because _that_ , we knew we would hold out and make him _beg_ for - as he always had, always did, always would.

And - as we knew it would be - our faith was rewarded.

“ _A-ahh-_ ” His voice broke as tears of frustration finally began to gather in the corner of his beautiful eyes, shining bright as golden as the crystal he’d Created for you. “Please- Let me-” he begged, twisting helplessly, struggling to break free from your unrelenting grasp, still faithfully holding onto and trapping his hands with one of your own.

“Yees?” you interrupted him from back within your own body, cheekily smirking. “Let you... what, precisely, Hades? You’ll have to be very _specific_.” 

Ardbert punctuated the last word for you with a well-timed _thrust_ and the Ascian in your arms cried out, masking the hitch in your breath as his pleasure reverberated through you. 

“Please, j-ah _h!_ Just let me _c-come already_ , damn you!”

You hummed, as if thinking it over.

_“Please!”_ he begged as Ardbert slowed, _slower_... 

And - stopped?

Huh.

That hadn’t been in the plan. What _was_ he up to?

Hades whined pitifully as Ardbert withdrew, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily, but fully in control of himself.

“Oh, come _o-on,_ ” Hades nearly cried. “Are you trying to kill me, _again?”_

Ardbert shook his head, the corner of his mouth quirking as he felt your confusion. “Merely realigning our orbit, celestial troublemaker. I think we ought to focus on our guiding star here for a little while, don’t you?” 

You froze as their eyes zeroed in on you.

 _Oh dear_ , you thought weakly. 

“Mutiny!” you protested playfully as Ardbert heaved the man in his arms further backwards onto the bed, forcing you to either get out of the way or be squished. “Mutiny, I say!”

“Not in the slightest.” He leaned in with a chuckle as he tugged you forward and kissed you fiercely, and oh, with as much effort and energy you gave up for others you always forgot how _good_ it felt to once more love and be loved in return. Hades turned his head and sucked at your nipple mere ilms from his face.

Payback was fair play, you supposed.

“Let go of him for me, love,” Ardbert whispered in your ear, and for all your vaunted strength, in the face of his determination you are helpless to do naught but obey as your hands released Hades’ limbs back into his control. He leaned back and braced himself on one newly liberated hand as Ardbert lifted and maneuvered you onto the other man’s lap, facing Hades directly, who took no time at all in using his other hand to play with the heat between your legs.

“Make sure she’s ready, would you?” Ardbert nonchalantly instructed Hades, as if he couldn’t already feel the Ascian had a finger inside of you.

“With pleasure,” Hades purred, adding a second with hardly any effort, you were so wet. It was nearly dizzying how quickly the tables had turned on you as he pressed a thumb to your clit and a flare of pleasure deepened the already-building flush on your face and chest. "Now it's _your_ turn to sit there and feel, dearheart," he whispered into your ear.

Not to be outdone, you found the willpower and batted his hands out of the way so you could guide his hard, flushed length into your waiting heat.

“Nn-nghh…”

Whose voice had groaned? You couldn’t tell with all of the sensations running throughout your minds. It could easily have been any of you.

Ardbert lifted Hades’ legs and slid a pillow underneath to prop him up, the three of you moaning and hissing as it jostles his cock still waiting patiently within you. “You-you’re still not allowed to come yet, by the way.” Ardbert reminds him, breathing heavily.

“Of-of course not,” he replied drily, equally out of breath, “why _ever_ would you- _ah!_ \- you let me have release now?”

“ _Now_ you’re getting it.” Ardbert grinned weakly as he lined himself back up with Hades’ still lubricated entrance and slowly yet surely slid back in and, _oh,_ now that was _exquisite_ , a near-endless loop of _filling_ and _being_ filled, and with each slow thrust in and out you saw Ardbert shudder, firm composure slowly, finally breaking apart as he gripped the Ascian’s legs tighter, sped up _faster-_

-and now it is _you_ caught between light and darkness, helpless in your cries as you grabbed Ardbert‘s hand and you both felt the sensations build and build and _build-_

Hades grabbed your hips and slammed you down, burying his twitching, spurting length deep within as he called out a resounding cry of release that you and Ardbert yourselves both answered _together_ and for one fleeting moment you could nearly pretend you were _whole_ , almost _one_ again-

* * *

You awaken with a start in the Pendants, the sun directly attacking your face with a glare less than primordial but no less blinding for its purity.

Another day on the First, another day free of Lightwardens… and another day without your ghostly companions.

Well, probably, anyway, you think with a smile. Even just remembering them, just thinking back to that starlit dream, so vivid and so absolutely satisfying, was enough to make you want to stay in bed and bring yourself to completion once more instead of heading to the showers.

And yet, pausing at the door as you leave the room, you realize - 

_He still came first, didn’t he?_

_That sneaky **bastard**. _

**Author's Note:**

> ...So that was a thing. -shuffles away awkwardly-
> 
> If you enjoyed my words, for some odd reason, and you like reading and/or writing fanfiction, please come join [a very lovely discord community](https://discord.gg/YgkDStS) that is very wholesomely debauched and enabling, so that you, too, can write things and then immediately regret them once you have finished.
> 
> All jokes aside, thank you for reading, and please leave a comment even if it's just keysmashing - every little bit of encouragement helps!  
> You can find me in FF14 at Cethys K'alla @ Siren.
> 
>  _also 5.3 ver-raised me from death, holy **shit** he's OKAY ~~AND HE'S A SCION~~ **I CAN DIE HAPPY**_. thank you ishikawa for my _life_


End file.
